


And To You, Mister Nikiforov

by jkwlson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Dancing, Eventual Smut, I don't know how tags work so sorry, M/M, Slow Build, basically smut to the second power, big smut stuff, cheaters are glasses, i PROMISE it'll have a happy ending, implied arranged marriage, oh god Yuuri's experienced some shit, omg smut, parents are meanies for a reason, so much dancing, so much nineteen twenties slang, the parent's bond though isn't very strong whoops sorry not sorry, the sibling bond is strong, uh yeah Yuri's grandpa is kind of not alive for this story, yes someone is going to get beaten, yes this has discrimination because this is 1920's united states, yes this has ice skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkwlson/pseuds/jkwlson
Summary: The year of 1923, Yuuri began his journey home from college to claim ownership of his family's business, the road seemed quite simple with only the smallest of changes along the way, the same people, same train, same..everything, that is until a newer stop on the rails brought along the duo of Mister Nikiforov and Mister Plisetsky, the Russian ballerinas with the fortune of wealth at their fingertips. A simple invitation for a meal turns to a series of star-crossed love, trouble, and dancing dancing dancing. How will the years play out for the story of Mister Katsuki and Mister Nikiforov, the dancing bachelors?





	And To You, Mister Nikiforov

The jostle of the train woke me from my slumber, the creaks of the passenger train present amongst the gentle chatter of bobbed ladies and suited men. Of course, there was no conversation to be had with me as I was a lone male, and I was also of a different race, also there have been tensions between my home country and birth country as the papers have read so far and the latest issue has shown that it seems to be getting slightly worse. I pushed my wire-framed specs up to allow a better sight to the outdoors from the chair I was seated in and noted my stop was nearly here, perhaps another twenty minutes before I’d be home to help my family’s struggling business. My parents had managed to scrape together enough money to send me to college, and I did them proudly for those long four years of study so I could take over the business when the time came.  


The train started to slow, and I glanced up from my paper, noting that this still wasn’t my stop, but I hadn’t recalled a stop between the last town and my town, but I guess things change when it’s been four years since I’d been home. A small crowd boarded, some Shebas giggling amongst themselves as the older generation scattered around the car began their blue-nosed whispers, and I buried myself into my paper, tipping my hat down to cover myself fully from the sight of anyone boarding, and soon the seats next to me were occupied, a heavily accented man talking to his companion who returned the heavy accent, so I peered over the top of my paper to see the owners of the voices. A young man with blond hair and glaringly green eyes sat in front of the other silver-haired man with his arms folded over his chest, they seemed to be arguing over something that had started long before they got on the train.  


“I don’t /care/ if that’s what Yakov wants! I won’t go! Besides, who’s gonna take the business once you’re gone? You’re gonna run off anyhow and leave us, you pill.” The younger one reminded me of an angry tomcat as he spits insults to the older gentleman, who does nothing but laughs them off.  


“Yuri, you’re far too angry right now, you’re scaring the cheaters off of the gentleman next to us. We will continue this later. I don’t want to hear any more about your refusal to college.” My head snapped up at the sound of my name, but once realizing it was to the boy I dropped my head back into my paper before finally folding the crinkly read and tucking it beneath my arm. “Oh, what a surprise, we must be neighbors?” I turned my head to find the older gentleman with his hand out to me, and nothing but kindness on his face. “You’re..Korean?”  


I took his hand slowly and gave it a firm shake out of politeness before clearing my throat and pushing my hat back to allow a better view of my face before replying. “No, uh, Japanese, I was born here though, not quite neighbors in the sense I suppose. I couldn’t help but overhear talk of college? It did me quite good to learn more about this country as a young lad on the verge of being a man. I’m actually on my way home now to take my family’s business.” I paused to take a breath and realized I still hadn’t introduced myself to the gentleman in front of me. “Sorry, the long journey takes the sharpness from me, you can call me Mister Katsuki, I suppose anyway since your companion and I share the same name.” The blond’s brow shot up as he gave me a once over and made a noise of irritation.  


“Yes, Mister Katsuki, in the sense we’re not true neighbors, and yes we were discussing college for Mister Plisetsky who should be grateful we have the money to do so. You can call me Mister Nikiforov, it’s a pleasure. On the verge of being a man? You do look quite young.” A small shrug accompanied my shoulders as I peered out the window for a moment, noting the surrounding’s familiarity and preparing to depart from the train. “Wow, we’re here already Yuri, come on, Yakov misses you.”  


“Your stop as well? You must have a pretty penny to just ride the train from one town to the next, Mister Nikiforov, I’ve been a-boarded this train for nearly half a day. Perhaps you and Mister Plisetsky would like to dine with myself and my family?” Now that I took note that he was most likely of a higher class as he looked to have a nice suit on with a fabric that complimented him highly. “Your clothing is..it must’ve cost so much. Sorry, I’m being rude.”  


“No I realize how it looks, I would love to join you for luncheon, Yuri, you have been complaining since we woke up how hungry you were so shall we join them for their meal?” Yuri seemed entertained by the idea of a free meal, so our conversation continued as the train finally pulled into the stop, and I followed the duo off of the train so I could collect my satchels, luckily I didn’t have much.  


“Were you away for long? You seem to have more than a few things there.” I turned to Mister Nikiforov and gave a small nod accompanied by a smile.  


“College, I finally graduated but chose to not attend the ceremony as it would’ve been difficult for my family to attend, so we’re having a feast in honor of the first graduate my family has had.” I finally gathered everything and led the duo away from the steaming train and towards the front of the station, my eyes scanning for the familiar plump figure of my mother and the gentleness of my father. However, I didn’t see them so I set my bags down and peered down the road both ways, frowning at the impending lateness of my family. “Four years away and you’d expect them to be here before the train. Anyhow, while we’re waiting, you said neighbors earlier?”  


“Right, see I’m from Russia, as is Yuri, we both do ballet. Yakov, he has a business that teaches ballet which is why college is important so that you can learn finances and among other things. Like manners, a young lad like you should learn them.” The boy stuck his tongue out and kicked at the ground with a shoe that I could only begin to think of the cost before complaining under his breath about something.  
"Ballet! You must be a swell Oliver Twist then! Go on, now you have me on the boat. Let me see!" A small laugh came from Mister Nikiforov as he removed his hat and placed it on Yuri’s head, only a small protest came from him, however, I guess because he was intrigued as well despite personally knowing Mister Nikiforov.  


“Right right, just a moment.” His fingers were quick to remove his jacket which I held for him, the scent of a cologne floated up to my nose and I couldn’t help but enjoy the scent a little too much, he seemed to stretch for a few seconds, a look suddenly coming across his face as he quickly spoke to Yuri in what I assumed to be Russian before he began, there wasn’t any music but I could almost hear the song it would go to, graceful and beautiful, but then he changed it, it became something familiar to me.  


“Charleston! I know this one!” Off came my hat as I joined him, a laugh coming from the taller man as the world suddenly became just us, dancing on the dirt road, well alongside the loud disagreement from Yuri.  


“Ah! A hoofer! You’ve surprised me, Mister Katsuki! Perhaps you know more from a rub I suppose?” His dance changed again to a newer dance that I hadn’t seen yet. “Brazilian Samba? No? That’s alright. Perhaps the Tango?” Suddenly I was pressed to his body as if a force had suddenly given my body a mind of it’s own and we danced. Hands careless as the music seemingly appeared from nowhere, perhaps it was out of mind seeking sound to accompany the memory. I noted that a few black strands had started to fall from it’s slicked do, but at this point, my focus was taken back to a faster dance, one I had only seen once on the streets around my college. The Lindy Hop. My eyes must’ve conveyed the sudden surprise because all Mister Nikiforov did was a laugh as he slowed the dance down so I could learn it. “You see, it’s nothing more than flying feet and hands, but sometimes you’ll lift a Sheba up and her bubs aren’t properly set and you’ll have two pairs of eyes on you.”  


“Mister Nikiforov!” A laugh was shared once more as I heard a sudden awooga, and I turned to my left to see an old jalopy making it’s way down the dirt road, fast, and we suddenly hurried to scatter from the oncoming automobile, my hat barely getting snatched up in time as the pile of metal came to a halt. The following dust cloud settled around us as we hurried to wave the offending debris away from our faces.  


“Yuuri! My baby! Welcome home!” A pair of arms hurried around my middle as I realized my mother was hugging me, and I hurried to return the long-awaited hug, tears nearly springing to my eyes as I rejoiced at the moment. My father also gave me a hug, along with a firm handshake. “Oh, how are you? You must be exhausted, we have your favorite waiting at home for you. Who are your companions?” I nearly flushed at the rudeness of forgetting to introduce the duo and quickly cleared my throat.  


“Sorry, this is Mister Nikiforov and Mister Plisetsky, they’re from the next town over.” I saw a raised brow come from both of my parents and recalled the look as one of surprise. “I’ve invited them to a meal, mama, perhaps we can board them for the night as well?”  


“Oh no that won’t be necessary, we go back to Aston by the end of the day.” We remained quiet as I tried to think of a way to gently break it to them that the train only comes through once, and only leaves once both ways, and that was the last train for the day.  


“Do you plan to walk? The last train left hours ago, the one you just departed won’t return ‘til the ‘marrow.” My father spoke up for us as the silence had grown to be too long, and I watched as the duo suddenly quirked a brow in confusion.  


“Oh has it? Interesting. It seems we have a need for a boarding house, thank you for the offer, I shouldn’t want to impose.” All was quickly worked out as the jalopy was loaded with my luggage and the five people along with it, and suddenly we were on our way down the familiar home roads. “Should I refer to you by your name, it would be rude to your father if I called you both by Mister Katsuki.” I felt the heat of a body and turned my head ever so slightly to meet the startling blue of Mister Nikiforov. “I fear I’ll have to call Yuri by his childhood nickname, I apologize in advance for the sour behavior we’re in for later.” My lips sprung into a grin as I nodded lightly. “Then it’s only fair that you call me by my name, Yuuri. You can call me Viktor.” He extended his hand and I took it, although this shake wasn’t the same as the train since it lingered a bit longer than intended.  


“Right, thank you, Mis- Viktor. How old are you by the way? Perhaps you’re the age of my sister?” His brow shot up in thought as it was quickly replaced with a placid smile.  


“I’m twenty-seven, I’ll be twenty-eight come December, you’ll remember my birthday won’t you?” I nodded quickly as to not disappoint the other and made a mental note to write it on the calendar once we were home. “Your sister, how old is she?”  


“Right, I forgot I made mention of her. Mari is..thirty, I believe. Her birthday just passed.” I could pick up on the conversation my mother and father were having upfront, noting that they were specifically speaking in Japanese so that our guests wouldn’t pick up on it. “I’m twenty-three, twenty-four in November. You’ll remember mine in turn?” His hand fished out a small paper and his search for a fountain pen grew frantic as he realized he didn’t have one on him. I too began my frantic search before pulling one from the pocket of my blazer and handing it to him. “A dancer without a writing pen, however do you sign papers.” He gave a short laugh and wrote down my birthdate with a flourish before pocketing the paper and returning the utensil to me, the tool still warm from his hold, and it was replaced to my pocket as I caught the word ‘marriage’ from the front of the vehicle. I quickly switched to Japanese as I listened frantically to the conversation unfolding.  


“Mari would do well getting married to a man like Yuuri’s guest. Perhaps we could set up a day for them to get to know each other. I’m sure Yuuri wouldn’t mind getting to know him as a brother.” My father only nodded in agreement with my mother’s words.  


“It’s time that she left the house anyhow, since Yuuri’s home we should be getting ready to hand the business on to him, I know that there’s a girl who’s just gotten done with finishing school down the road whose parents were looking for an educated man to introduce her to. Perhaps we can send them together so they won’t be alone, you know how he gets around new people. I’m surprised that Yuuri managed to make a friend so fast from a train ride.” I felt myself making a face as I quickly interjected, forgetting that the two men next to me could see my expressions and hear me talking, regardless of the fact that I was speaking another language.  


“I’ve just gotten home and you’re already trying to wed us off, and to people we’ve never met before.” The looks of embarrassment coated their faces as they remembered that yes, I was here and yes, I spoke Japanese too.  


“Yuuri, you know it’s rude to interrupt, you know your father and I were arranged to be married back in our day, we’re not doing that to you or Mari, we’re just simply setting up a day for you to spend time together. Besides, didn’t you have affections for the girl down the road when you two were younger? Yuko was it? You two were inseparable and I specifically recall you saying you were going to wed her when you were older.” Mother was convinced a childhood affection was a good ground for an adult marriage, but Viktor and Mari never met so it would be like an arranged courtship at best.  


“What about Mari? She wouldn’t want this, you know she has no desire to marry! All she wants to do is smoke her fags and go to joints to dance and mingle, she doesn’t want to do anything of what you’re suggesting.” I felt my fingers curl into tight fists as I struggled to defend myself and my sister against such an outrageous idea.  


“It doesn’t matter what she wants, she needs to settle down, as do you now that you’re out of school. It’s just how life is, Yuuri, none of us like it but that’s the way it rolls. We’ll discuss this later when they’ve gone to bed so that we’re not being rude.” I let out a scoff and gripped the fabric of my pants as I practically burst at the seams with growing anger.  


“No, this is ridiculous, I won’t marry a friend and Mari won’t marry a stranger, you can forget about it!” The silence became unbearable as I turned to my companions, read their expressions, then to my parents, and silently sunk back into my seat. I realized now, that I had accidentally spoken in English.  


“We’re almost there gentlemen, sorry about that. Mister Nikiforov, would you like to share a room with Yuuri? We have a spare room for Mister Plisetsky.” My father, keen on moving past the moment was, already acting as if nothing happened.  


“I wouldn’t mind, thank you for the offer, it’ll be nice to get to know your son better.” The rest of the ride didn’t call for more conversation and before we knew it, we were to the home I grew up in rested next to a small restaurant that was empty for the day. You’d be surprised the number of people who have a hankering for foreign meals.  


Upon exiting the vehicle, I noted the front of the house had been decorated to welcome my being home, and Mari was against the post of the porch’s support, smoking a cloud of smoke around her and sporting a small grin. My face blossomed into a fond smile as I hurried up the stairs and gave her the tightest hug, more than happy to smell her smokes for the first time in forever. “You’d think you were gone for forever by the way you’re acting. How have you been, little brother.” Her soft embrace nearly brought me to tears, and I was more than happy to be with her again. Our childhood together had been nothing but good times and laughs as we were closer than most siblings ever were. Recalling a time where she beat up a boy for making fun of my chubbier physique in defense for me and went to bed without dinner that day as she had been suspended from school for a few days and happily dealt with her punishment for me. Sometimes I recalled wishing she were my mother rather than the one I had already.  


“You must be Miss Mari, a pleasure, you can call me Mister Nikiforov.” I hadn’t noticed Viktor coming up behind us and realized how childish I must’ve looked clinging to my sister’s skirts so I pulled off quickly and hurried to grab my satchels to resettle into my room. My parents were eyeing the two talking and grabbed my arm as soon as I went to move into the house.  


“Mister Nikiforov will have your chair tonight next to Mari, you can sit opposite of her tonight so that they can converse more. Things are going to change around here now that you’ve both shown to be grown adults.” I snatched my arm away and moved up towards the two, and both looked relieved for the interruption as they helped me carry my things up to my room.  


“So um..Viktor, Mister-” Viktor held up a finger as he suddenly looked charmed.  


“Yurio.” I watched as the younger man suddenly snapped out of his reverie and smacked the older man’s arm.  


“That isn’t my name! How dare you use that horrid thing! I left that back in Russia when..” He suddenly got a look on his face and silenced himself. I figured Viktor would fill me in later as I showed them around the home, then upstairs to the various bedrooms.  


“Mari’s room is at the left side down, as is the spare for you, Yuri, albeit on the right side, and my parents’ room was downstairs nearest to the parlor..and my room is the one at the end of the hall. Will you both need a spare set of clothing for tomorrow?” Both shook their heads as Yurio turned and made his way to the spare room, quietly shutting the door behind him while I was left in the company of Viktor, so I lead him to my bedroom, quietly opening the door and offering for him to go in first. He thanked me with a small tip of his head and placed the satchel on the floor by the foot of the bed, and I followed suit as I took in the room for the first time in four years.  


“You have ice skates?” His voice sounded small as I turned to face him, and saw him admiring the objects with a look of astonishment. “I used to skate when I was younger but my parents found the sport unprofessional and likely to kill me so I moved to ballet. I know, we shall go skating for my birthday when the day comes, I’m far too young to neglect such a sport any longer on the superstition of my parents.”  


“Now you’re on the trolley! I’ll write it down so I don’t forget.” I quickly flipped my calendar to the correct date and wrote it down. “I suppose we’ll do it for Christmas too, an extra gift.” We exchanged a grin before heading down for the dinner my parents had made, and I grew sullen remembering I wouldn’t be sharing a seat with either Viktor or Mari, but next to my parents and Yuri. It was a very awkward dinner and I could tell Viktor and Mari only spoke out of politeness to each other, but my parents were convinced it was a sign of hope that they’d see each other on courting terms. Other than that, dinner was a joy and I missed the taste of my favorite foods so much I nearly ate double my size in the anticipation. Once our meal was over, I collected the dishes, remembering it to be my job as a young lad, and quickly Viktor joined, despite the objections from my parents.  


“Please, it’s the least I could do in turn for your hospitality.” He must’ve really wanted to wash the dishes because he was already in the kitchen before I had even finished collecting the few remaining dishes. I followed him in and put the dishes on the counter, sliding off my jacket and pushing my sleeves up to get ready to wash them when Viktor took my shoulders and looked me in the eye, his voice dropping to a barely heard whisper. “I have the feeling we need to talk about your parents’ less-than-veiled attempts to get your sister and I cuffed.” My head nodded and I held up a finger as I peered into the dining room to see my parents quietly discussing something once more before coming back and starting on the dishes.  


“Of course, I’m in the same predicament as you heard earlier, I mean, I love Yuko as a sister, a friend at most, but I couldn’t possibly see her as..that. I hardly could say she fancies me in any way.” My voice was also a whisper as we hurried through the dishes, wiping them down and putting them away before acting nonchalant as we entered the dining room, trying to slide up into our shared room before we heard a throat clearing and we stopped.  


“Yuuri, Mister Nikiforov, join me for a spell so we can discuss some things.” Ever the polite gentlemen we were, we obliged my father’s wishes and took to the parlor where he produced a slim bottle and poured a clear liquid into three glasses. “Sake, your uncle was kind enough to make some, Yuuri.” I barely nodded as I recalled the illegal substance and picked it up, offering it to Viktor who took it very gently and took a small sip.  


“It’s..very strong..thank you.” He cleared his throat and set the drink down on the table, and I did nothing but hold mine in my glass, swirling it around slowly.  


“I’m sure you’ve noticed my daughter is quite handsome for a lady, Mister Nikiforov?” Straight to the point like a bullet to the heart, I quickly downed my drink and poured a second glass without a second look from my father.  


“Yes, please, just Viktor, I found her company pleasant.” His tone was weird, just void of emotion at this point as I watched him swirl the liquid around in it’s glass.  


“Of course, I know she’s aged older than you, and for most men, that’s an issue, perhaps you’d like to spend a day with her sometime in the future to perhaps get to know her? Yuuri would love to chaperone with Miss Yuko from down the road.” I was drinking the bottle pretty much at this point, at least I was competing with Viktor for the right to the next drink. “You boys sure love this drink, I’ll have him make more, luckily I have a few more bottles, why don’t we drink the night away?” I don’t even remember at which point my father passed out, I just remember drinking the last few dregs from the bottle before staring at the bottles in front of us with a dead look.  


“I don’t want to. I can’t. Yuuri, you have to understand before we go to bed tonight, I fancy men more than women. I won’t touch you I promise, but please, you have to understand.” I glanced at him and noted the paleness of his face, the tears threatening to fall from his reddened eyes, and all I did was pull my handkerchief from my pant pocket and dab the tears away sloppily, my eyes only barely struggling to stay open. “You aren’t disgusted?..”  


“How could I be, when I’m already fond of you, Viktor? You’re kind, you’ve done nothing but shown kindness towards me. Thank you.” He seemed happy, and his arm went on the back of the couch we shared, looking at me with nothing but admiration in his gaze.  


“You’re nothing like your parents, I’m surprised, most leave an impression of some sort.” I crinkled my upper lip in disgust at the idea and leaned into the warmth of his body, letting out a soft huff of irritation. “Oh I see, you’re not keen on them.”  


“They’re trying to marry us off in the worse possible fashion. Worse off they’re trying to manacle you and Mari. Mari Nikiforov. It doesn’t fit. She’s always been better off as Mari Katsuki. It gives her the personality she has.” I found some liquid remaining in the bottom of a bottle and shared it with Viktor, who seemed more than grateful for it.  


“So what would fit then? For you? Yuuri Katsuki doesn’t work?”  


“No, it’s not that, I just couldn’t bear the thought of my children inheriting a name that comes with malice.” I ran a hand through my hair and willed it to stay in it’s slicked back do with copious amounts of frustration.  


“So..how about Yuuri Nikiforov. I think it works.” I gave him a look which only sparked a light chuckle. “I jest, we couldn’t even marry if we wanted to. You’d have to dress like a lady.”  


“Me! Why not you! You saying I’m an Ethel?” Viktor covered his mouth and let out a muffled roar of laughter as I followed suit, willing our laughs to be silent once more.  


“No, you’re not an Ethel. Just, you’re kind of pretty for a guy is all. Sorry, I think that liquor settled wrong with me. Perhaps we should retire and talk more.” I agreed and got up, taking his hand to steady myself as another went to his shoulder. “Did it sit wrong with you as well? Hold on, we’ll be up faster than you can blink. Our journey to the bedroom was quick for a pair of drunk guys, and once we were in the room, the door shutting allowed us to fully relax. I stumbled to my lamp and flicked it on, admiring the low lighting with an appreciation for my head’s pains.  


“I think I can’t undo my buttons, Viktor, help a fella out.” He obliged, having me sit down before kneeling in front of me and carefully sliding each button out of it’s place, and we were silent with each touch of his hand against my body eliciting a shiver from somewhere. Why my heart was beating like a drum was unknown, and my hands were suddenly sweaty. “Viktor? Maybe we could play a game before we go to bed?” His hands pulled my shirt off and I was left in an undershirt. “Uh, like..questions and commands? Have you played that?”  


“Yuuri we should go to bed, it’s getting late.” I gave him the best look of disappointment I could muster and he swore under his breath as he stood and sat next to me. “We’ll play a few rounds, then we’re sleeping.” I smiled and slid off of the bed and in front of him on my knees, struggling to focus on the buttons on his shirt, but managing about halfway before he grabbed my hands and laughed lightly. “I can do it, Yuuri, please.” Grateful for the interruption, I pulled up onto the bed and laid on the left side of it while Viktor sat up on the right side. “Okay, so question or command.” I propped myself up on an elbow and thought for a moment.  


“Question, please.” He folded his hands on his lap as he thought for a moment before finishing undoing his buttons and taking the clothing off, setting it on the chair next to the bed.  


“Why is there bad blood between you and your parents?” His fingers picked at a hangnail on his thumb gently as to not allow it to bleed.  


“Uh, well, see, I..had an old school friend over when I was young and when they came to check in on us, we were..experimenting. I won’t go into further detail.” I gave a wave of my hand and watched his face in the low light. He seemed content with my answer yet curious for more. “Question or command?”  


“I’ll take a question.” He mimicked my current position and gave me a small smile.  


“Why does Yuri hate the name Yurio so much?” His brow curled up slightly before tightening his lips ever so slightly.  


“His grandfather passed, and that was the name his grandfather used as a nickname, his full nickname is Yurochka, but Yurio stuck when a distant friend called it out to him. So it’s a bit sensitive for him.” I only nodded in return and remembered I had my shoes on still, so I kicked them off and sighed in relief.  


“I’ll take command this time.” Viktor grinned softly and had a twinkle in his eyes as he sat up fully. “What.”  


“I command you to talk dirty in Japanese, all while maintaining eye contact for ten seconds.”  


“What kind of command is that! What happens if I refuse?” His grin only got worse as he pretended to think for a moment.  


“You strip an article of clothing, socks count as one article.” I gave a loud groan and sat up, making eye contact with him as I thought for a few seconds about what I could possibly say, then realized he doesn’t understand Japanese, so I could say a recipe and totally get away with it.  


“Alright, time starts now.” I switched to Japanese with a twinkle in my eye as I recalled a recipe for my favorite dish, slowing the words so that it made it sound dirtier than it could’ve ever been. Once my ten seconds were up, I paused, quirking a brow at Viktor who quirked a brow back at me.  


“I didn’t expect you to do it, you’ll definitely seduce someone with that. I’ll take command as well.” I let out a soft breath as I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking hard about what he could do in my muddled mind before looking at him.  


“You do the same as me, except in your language. Seems only fair right?” He nodded in agreement, but rather than just holding my gaze for ten seconds, his hand went to my face and slid it under my chin, very lightly holding my gaze like this as his lips spilled the softest of murmurs in a tangle of jumbled words that had no sense of meaning to me, but I was hooked like a fish on a line, and I wish I knew what he was saying, everything about him seemed so fluid, the silvery strands of hair curling around his face, the pulsating warm in his hands that bled from his fingertips into the shell of my skin. Why I felt a sudden leap in my throat, I still don’t know, but as soon as those ten seconds were up I moved away, suddenly exhausted and ready for slumber.  


“Too much? You have a look on your face.” I shook my head and curled up on the bed, feeling the comforter beneath me and looking up to him.  


“How did we get here, I’ve only known you for mere hours, seems silly to be this close to someone already. I don’t mind it though, my only other friend lives too far away to maintain contact with. I’ll take a question by the way.” Pleased that he got one more question out of me, he also laid down to keep his gaze on me.  


“Experimenting with what? What could you have possibly done that caused such bad blood?” I closed my eyes to think of how to explain to him my time as a young lad but figured it would be good to just spill it to him as a whole rather than fragments.  


“With each other. He was a few years older than me, and I thought we were in love, and it turns out that I prefer a man’s touch to a woman’s but still enjoy both. Anyway, my parent’s saw us together, we were..kissing I believe, just kissing, and once the friend left, my family took me to church every day until I admitted to my sins, and once I did, they took me to a pastor to clean me..so Mari found out and while she wasn’t disgusted with me, which I’m so grateful for, she was horrified about what happened and vowed to never forgive my parents for such a thing. To this day, she only holds them in high regard so that she would be sound of mind for an inheritance. However, I don’t think they’ll pass soon. Mother was only nineteen when she had Mari, so they’re close in age. Anyway, that’s the story.”  


My eyes were dry of tears, but when I looked to Viktor, I saw he was trying to hide his gaze, noting the tracks on his cheeks.  


“Yakov took me in despite my ‘sickness’ and has never shown me anything but kindness, to think my parents would’ve done the exact same thing to me had they ever found out about me. I’ll take a question, Yuuri, then we’ll go to bed.” My hand found his and I squeezed it tightly to give him comfort before sighing and wiping his tears away on my handkerchief.  


“You cry a lot, you know? I wonder if the future would be kind to our kind wanting to marry and have kids..one day. Crazy to think that our world will change to something completely unrecognizable. Anyway, Viktor, what do you want to do? Right now I mean, that’s your question.”  


“What does that even mean Yuuri? I suppose sleep if I’m being truly honest, in regards to other things, perhaps I’d like to see you more often, it’s not every day you meet another man that fancies another man. Perhaps..we could dance more. Yuuri, when’s the last time you kissed someone?” My fingers twitched in his hold and I ran my thumb on his hand, just watching our hands together made me quiet.  


“Me? When I kissed that boy, I didn’t party during college or any other time so I never really..did normal kid stuff, what about you?” My gaze turned to fixate on him, and he was looking at me, the air was still despite an open window allowing in the night air, all was quiet aside from the buzz of the lamp, and our breathing.  


“When I was just barely twenty, I kissed a lady and found it didn’t get me wild like other’s had said it would. She wasn’t bad or anything, just not what I was attracted to. Maybe, we could..just to see?”  


“Could do what, Viktor? I can’t read minds.” My eyes felt like lead as my head rested against my pillow, and I took my cheaters off, setting them on the side table, and throwing my free hand over my eyes, letting out an abated breath.  


“Don’t think less of me, Yuuri, promise me.”  


“Yeah yeah, I promise, you’re my blue-eyed boy, what is it.”  


“Share a kiss with me? Just one?” My eyes flew open as I glanced to him, moving my arm and sitting up.  


“Why the sudden interest in me? We’ve barely known each other for half a day.” He shrugged and took his hand from mine, reaching over and turning the lamp off. “Hey, come on, Viktor, what’s eating you?”  


“Honestly I sat next to you on the train because I thought you looked charming but I never expected to be here, I didn’t expect to be in the bed with the same man I thought I’d never see again, let alone learn he has fancies for women and men, why are you getting worked up into a lather about it Yuuri?” His face was suddenly close to me, the moonlight wasn’t strong but it gave me enough light to see just how close he was to me.  


“I’m not, I just don’t want to do it and never see you again. I’d be a sap to fall for it.” His eyes were searching my face before he let a smile form on his face.  


“Didn’t I tell you early I would come and see you more? I want to dance with you. Hey, listen a moment, I know a fella in the city who has a speakeasy for fellas like us, how about I take you out, make it a date? What do you say? Day after ‘marrow.”  


“Really? How do I know you wouldn’t take me for a ride. Become the next Jack the Ripper?” He let out a laugh and took my hand once more, this time I also let out a small chuckle and gave his hand a small squeeze. “You know, I’m ossified, why not, I don’t see the harm in a little kiss.” The bed shifted and before I knew it, my lips were captured in a kiss, my free hand sliding up into his hair as he released my other hand to cup my face, and as soon as it began it ended. We were both shaking, maybe from the adrenaline or perhaps it was the fear? Or were they disguised as each other? Who knew at this point, all I knew was that I was wiped and ready for sleep, but I flicked my tongue over my wet lips, feeling a tingle on them.  


“Did you feel it too? The buzz?” I was drifting off into sleep finally but mustered enough to reply.  


“Yeah, I did.” My eyes fluttered shut and before I knew it, my dreams were beginning, a nightmare was about to start but suddenly Viktor was there, and I remembered nothing else but the feeling of safety and admiration.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually screaming, I didn't expect this to be so fucking long, anyway! Time to clear up some slang!  
> Shebas: attractive females, girlfriend. It depends on how the term is used  
> Blue-nosed, specifically blue nose: an individual deemed as a killjoy, similar to a wet blanket.  
> Pill: An insult, or a teacher surprisingly. In the case that Yuri is using it, it's an insult meaning an unlikable person.  
> Cheaters: glasses, specs, other terms.  
> Pretty penny: lots of money, not sure if it matches the era but it matches the conversation.  
> Swell: wonderful  
> Oliver Twist: A great dancer  
> Hoofer: dancer  
> Rub: a party, usually put together by students  
> Bubs: titties, and yes that was a dirty joke when you read it.  
> Jalopy: a dumpy ass car  
> Finishing school: Basically fancy pants school for ladies to be integrated into society, it improves their worth.  
> Fags: Cigarettes, and also a homosexual at this time but in context Yuuri means cigarettes  
> Joints: A club that sells alcohol, remember this is during the Prohibition.  
> You're on the trolley: You've got the right idea  
> Cuffed, specifically handcuff: Engaged  
> Handsome: It means the same for both genders  
> Keen: appealing  
> Manacle: married  
> Ethel: A feminine male  
> Questions and commands: Truth or dare  
> Blue-eyed boy: A favored person, specifically a male  
> What's eating you: What's wrong with you  
> Worked up into a lather: Why are you getting upset  
> Sap: an idiot, fool  
> Speakeasy: An illegal club that has alcohol, so in this case, a place for Viktor and Yuuri to date without anyone interfering.  
> Take me for a ride: Basically taking someone out and murdering them  
> Ossified: drunk
> 
> Okay! So a little backstory, I actually started a story about a secret club that Viktor and Yuuri met at but I didn't like it, but I don't know enough to start a story about ancient times, so I settled for a 1920's version. A lot of my time went into looking up different dances, slang terms, and little research about technology at the time. This is ten pages long in my Google docs, and I spent two damn days on this. I can't promise that any of the other chapters could or would be as long as this, but I'll try my best. Also, I find it's a little hard to remember that something every day for us isn't proper back then. Such as the fountain pen, when I was reading over it I realized my mistake as they didn't have just pens, but rather fountain pens also autographs surprisingly weren't exactly in existence as far as I knew of at the time. So the original line was "A dancer without a pen, however do you sign autographs." Upon realizing my mistake I changed it to writing pen and papers.  
> Anyway, so the story with Yuuri's parents, yes, I love them, but in order for this story to take off the way it needs to, they have to be how they are, and it makes me sad because I know how kind they are and supportive, however, it wouldn't work for the time period, and for other various reason that have yet to show. So in turn, I've incorporated a piece that /technically/ doesn't fit with the time period since it would be about the time that this story takes place. Picture brides were popular in Japan and America, basically, a family would send a picture to Japanese American males and they would send pictures back, so in a sense, it's like an arranged marriage, but this specifically took place in Hawai'i in the 1920's, look it up, it's pretty damn interesting.  
> Anyway, the prohibition is active at this time, and something's about to also become active at this time, and no, it's not Yuuri and Viktor's sex life, it's a surprise. Anyway! Thanks for reading! I'll update sooner than later!


End file.
